Impression soleil couchant
by Beuah
Summary: Réflexions aussi absurdes que décisives prises le temps d'un crépuscule... Petit cadeau pour l'auteur Wazmange, très léger HxH, rating T. Bonne lecture !


**Bonjour, bonsoir, ou même bonjoir !**

 **Je vous présente aujourd'hui un petit OS mettant en exergue un duo sur lequel je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de travailler dans un contexte de fanfiction. C'est bien d'ouvrir ses champs des possibles, hein ?**

 **L'idée me vient principalement d'un RP collectif auquel je participe depuis plusieurs mois avec de très bons amis. C'est d'ailleurs pour l'un d'entre eux, en réalité, que j'écris ma modeste histoire. Wazmange, petit cadeau pour toi, afin de fêter ta première fanfic publiée ! D'ailleurs, allez la lire les amis, allez lire** ** _Saute-Mouton_** **, elle promet !**

 **Sur ce, traditionnelles informations plus ou moins utiles !**

* * *

 _ **Informations :**_

 **Titre :** _Impression soleil couchan_ t *****

 **Contexte :** Post-tout, avec un background inspiré d'un RP mais il n'est pas nécessaire de le connaître

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre :** Angst, spiritual, léger slash

 **Personnages :** DeathMask, Mû

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le soleil tirait sa révérence, offrant à la mer en guise de cadeau d'adieu la possibilité de prendre la couleur du feu. Le ciel était parsemé de touches de couleurs disparates et semblait se défragmenter en l'absence progressive de l'astre qui le soutenait tout le jour durant. Les étoiles seraient-elles alors les larmes du firmament en deuil ?

\- C'est ça, chiale connard, qui sait si demain il aura l'courage d'aller éclairer un monde aussi moche…

DeathMask s'avançait sur le littoral, pieds nus et bras étendus, dans une démarche gauche et légèrement chaloupée qui rappelait les funambules qui défient la vie et la mort pour le plaisir du jeu et de l'adrénaline - dangereuse substance qui s'écoulait dans les veines d'un Cancer déjà empoisonnées par un alcool qu'il tient encore dans une de ses mains nerveuses.

\- T'façon il devrait faire nuit tout l'temps.

\- Si ça peut nous donner une excuse pour ne plus nous lever…

Dans un grognement rauque, le gardien de la Quatrième maison se tourna vers la provenance de la voix grave et amusée qu'il venait d'entendre. Une longue trainée lilas précédait celui qui rabattit sa chevelure en arrière alors qu'avec le vent elle lui obstruait la vue.

\- Tiens donc, Mû… Qu'est-c'tu fous là ? demanda avec méfiance DeathMask, alors persuadé que personne ne connaissait cette crique difficile d'accès.

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Mes pas m'ont guidé jusqu'ici…

Le Bélier baissa ses grands yeux verts vers l'immense étendue de bronze. Et tant mieux, se dit alors l'italien. Parce que ces énormes orbes en amande, inquisiteurs et semblables à ceux des chats diaboliques, toujours insistants quand ils se posaient sur lui… Lui étaient tout bonnement insupportables. Quand Mû se mit à regarder son comparse de nouveau, cela lui arracha un frisson et il détourna la tête pour cracher avec dédain sur le sable.

\- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'assiste à des funérailles, vois-tu !

\- Oh, rien que ça ?

Suspicieux, le disciple de l'ancien Pope toisa son homologue de bas en haut. Déchaussé, le pantalon remonté au-dessus des genoux et seulement vêtu d'un marcel en plein hiver, tout habillé de noir et le regard grenat vitreux et extatique perdu entre l'écume devant eux et l'horizon très lointain… Tout portait à croire qu'il avait encore altéré son esprit, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand il le vit reprendre une gorgée de vodka, il obtint la réponse à toutes ses questions, et il s'empara derechef de la bouteille pour en boire à son tour. Si cela pouvait empêcher son camarde de boire encore de trop - même si le mal avait sûrement déjà été fait… Et puis, qui sait, peut être qu'il en avait besoin lui aussi… Besoin de se perdre dans les méandres de son esprit revenu à l'état d'enfant, d'alléger le poids de la croix qu'il avait l'impression de porter sur son dos déjà voûté par le poids d'une nouvelle existence inutile… La voix de DeathMask, qui avait relevé la tête vers le ciel violacé, le ramena à la réalité :

\- Demain, l'soleil s'lèv'ra pas.

\- Et pourquoi il ne se lèverait pas, DeathMask ? C'est absurde… Même s'il fait moche demain, il sera là…

\- Heh heh…

Mû observa les traits étrangement détendus de son camarade, qui, baignés par les derniers rayons de l'astre diurne, semblaient entrer en résonnance avec la signification de son véritable prénom et lui donner une dimension céleste. Il paraissait, durant ce court laps de temps, inaccessible, si bien que l'ermite de Jamir voulut s'assurer qu'il était toujours là. Le contact fugace et léger de ses doigts pâles sur la joue rêche et tannée lui arracha un frémissement imperceptible de l'extérieur, et pourtant il eut sur son cœur l'effet d'une électrocution sévère. Le méditerranéen ne s'en soucia guère, muré dans son état inqualifiable et décidément imperturbable. À nouveau, sa voix rauque surprit le plus jeune :

\- Quand j'étais gamin, avec Shura et Aphrodite, on f'sait lever l'soleil… Vers quatre heures du mat' on s'barrait comme des voleurs, on s'foutait là, et on l'faisait s'lever.

Mû laissa entre eux un silence respectueux, tâchant par le même temps de saisir les mots du Cancer, toujours énigmatiques et davantage encore lorsqu'il était aviné.

\- Je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas depuis bien longtemps… Mais où veux-tu en venir, exactement ?

DeathMask ne répondit pas, tout absorbé qu'il était par sa contemplation mélancolique du ciel assombri. Il clôt les paupières et fit quelques pas vers le sable de plus en plus humide. Spontanément, Mû le suivit, et un rire franc le saisit.

\- Tu te rappelles quand on était petits ? On venait jouer dans l'eau, sur la plage un peu plus loin…

Sûrement le Bélier était-il déjà la proie des effets de sa consommation de liqueur russe car déjà il tournoyait sur lui-même, l'eau lui arrivant à mi-mollet. La lueur pâle du soir renvoya à DeathMask l'image d'une ombre qui dansait, mystérieuse et sensuelle, insaisissable et taquine. Subjugué, il en perdit le cours déjà chaotique de ses pensées, et il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de la mer calme pour s'approcher de cette nymphe. Quand il arriva à moins d'un mètre du jeune homme, celui-ci s'arrêta, prenant une pose à l'équilibre précaire.

\- Oh, tu ne dois pas vraiment t'en souvenir, tu devais déjà être trop occupé à détester l'espèce humaine pour ça…

\- Dixit celui qui a abandonné l'Sanctuaire le premier.

Mû se laissa tomber contre la paroi rocheuse et humide, recouverte d'une fine mousse sur les zones exposées au nord. Le Bélier osa poser son regard hypnotique sur les billes rougeoyantes de son camarade, en croisant calmement les bras.

\- J'avais des raisons de partir, comme Shaka a ses raisons de se cloîtrer au Sixième, comme Dohko a des obligations aux Cinq Pics. Et après ?

\- Et après ? Et après rien. L'histoire tu la connais sans la connaître.

DeathMask laissa l'eau salée l'envahir jusqu'à la taille, sans se pencher en avant et se mettre à nager pour autant. Il demeura stoïque, ce qui réveilla la suspicion de l'atlante.

\- Angelo… Je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- M'appelle pas comme ça !

Sans même avoir eu le temps de protester, le Bélier se prit une giclée d'eau de mer en plein visage. Il reprit ses esprits et vit la moue d'ordinaire blasée du Cancer se tordre de colère.

\- Qu'est-c'que ça peut t'foutre, Bélier ? T'as tes affaires, j'ai les miennes. " _Et après ?_ " comme tu dis !

\- Tu es beaucoup trop sur la défensive pour que tu ne soies ici que pour faire une balade de santé.

Angelo frissonna de dégoût face au superbe regard inquisiteur que Mû lui adressa.

\- J'ai toute la soirée devant moi, tu sais.

\- Bah putain ! Compte là-d'ssus et bois d'l'eau !

Le réparateur d'armures se prit une nouvelle giclée d'eau, à laquelle il riposta par une autre, en se demandant ce qui pouvait bien le retenir ici. Probablement une simple curiosité mal placée. Que pouvait-il y avoir d'autre ? Ce n'était que DeathMask. Mais néanmoins un camarade, un frère d'armes. Et de toute manière, qui l'attendait à son temple ? Personne. Mû était désespérément seul. Et visiblement, celui qui était déjà ivre à l'heure du midi et qui passait ses nuits dehors devait bien l'être aussi.

Un bruit de chute dans l'eau l'alerta soudain, et il constata que le Cancer était tombé et riait aux éclats tout en toussant quand l'eau entrait dans sa bouche. Il avait pied mais ne faisait aucun effort pour se relever, et il finit même par tenter de faire la planche. Les bras tendus tel un supplicié sur la croix, il se laissait porter par les faibles courants, les yeux clos et son sempiternel sourire narquois aux lèvres. Ce fut au tour du Bélier d'être saisi par cette image mystique, et une étrange impression s'empara de son être tout entier. Comme celle de n'être qu'un fantôme errant dans un monde surréel, dans un monde où en effet le soleil n'existait pas.

Les pointes des longs cheveux dénoués du plus jeune flottaient sur l'eau, lui donnant l'air envoûtant des banshee quand il s'approcha du Cancer, encadrant son visage d'un rideau parme. DeathMask rouvrit les yeux et trouva le visage de son cadet penché près du sien, prêt à constater à quel point ses orbes rubis étaient devenus ternes. Inexpressif, il se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur à même la vase, l'eau inondant volontiers son corps lourd jusqu'aux épaules. Debout derrière lui, Mû attendait une réponse sans réellement l'espérer.

\- Dis-moi, Mû, toi qui dois t'y connaître en lâcheté…

Le Bélier grimaça imperceptiblement suite à cette pique, mais quand le Masque de Mort fit volte-face et lui adressa un regard inédit, il oublia complètement ce reproche mal dissimulé. Tout en cet homme d'ordinaire fermé et cynique reflétait désormais une immense détresse, et sans même le vouloir Mû en fut immédiatement peiné.

\- … C'est qui l'plus lâche entre celui qu'a pas l'courage de vivre et celui qu'a pas l'courage de mourir ?

Le vent parvint à soulever quelques brins de la chevelure de Mû, même si celle-ci était quelque peu alourdie par l'eau. Les yeux du Bélier s'agrandirent sous la surprise, et brusquement il se sentit comme privé de tout cadre spatial, en lévitation dans le néant, lorsqu'il observa son reflet dans les yeux du Cancer. Les deux hommes étaient à la fois enfermés dans le huis clos d'une douloureuse confidence, et perdus dans le vide infini d'une vie qui n'avait aucune signification pour eux.

Le Cancer se passa brusquement une main sur son visage qui venait de pâlir.

\- Je… Fh… P'tain, 'tête qui tourne… Oublie…

\- Moi aussi, j'ai comme le vertige. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit dû à l'alcool.

Mû saisit son camarade par les épaules, aussi bien pour le soutenir que pour garder son attention alors que ses yeux se fichaient sur les siens.

\- Je crois… Que nos cosmos viennent d'entrer en résonnance. Et ce qu'ils révèlent n'est pas du joli, visiblement. Tu me demandes lequel est le plus lâche entre celui qui veut renoncer à sa vie et celui qui n'a pas le courage de le faire, c'est bien ça ? Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que…

\- J'sais plus c'que j'veux, Mû. Mais ose me dire que tu sais c'qu'on fout là, sans Athéna, sans guerre, juste jetés là dans la fosse aux lions.

\- Encore faut-il qu'il y ait des lions dans cette fosse, DeathMask.

\- Bien sûr qu'il y en a !

Le Cancer repoussa brutalement le Bélier qui tomba assis dans l'eau et laissa son visage calme arborer une moue boudeuse. Mû se redressa, et essora tranquillement sa longue écharpe en se relevant.

\- D'accord, il y en a. Mais… Plutôt que d'essayer de les tuer, et si on essayait de les apprivoiser ?

\- Comment ça s'apprivoise, un lion ? Tu l'sais, peut être ?!

\- Demande à Aiolia, tenta de plaisanter le Bélier avant de se reprendre tout en se disant que continuer sur le jeu des étranges métaphores de DeathMask n'avait pas été une très bonne idée. Pout tout te dire, je n'ai aucune idée de comment procéder. De comment nous aider. Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut le faire, et que poussés par cette certitude et en cherchant tous ensemble on trouvera une solution. Si tu ne crois plus en rien, alors fais une exception pour ce que je te dis là. On doit compter les uns sur les autres.

Ce fut au tour de Mû d'avoir l'air désespéré en tendant la main vers DeathMask qui comme souvent fuyait son regard. Quand leurs mains se rencontrèrent enfin pour ne plus se lâcher, la nuit était déjà largement tombée. Mais Mû se jura de tout faire pour que le lendemain le soleil se levât pour tout le monde, même pour ceux qui ne voulaient plus le voir. Car le soleil réchauffe même quand nos paupières sont closes, et que pour cette merveilleuse caresse qu'il pouvait donner il fallait le chercher, encore et toujours, le pourchasser même lorsqu'il était caché derrière les nuages ou la lune. Le soleil éclairerait leurs esprits et révélerait à la lueur de ses rayons leur nouvelle raison de vivre, à DeathMask et à lui. Le Bélier, qui en arrivant là ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait, souhaitait désormais plus que tout voir d'autres couchers de soleil avec son camarade aux yeux de feu. Et vivre plus qu'exister, jouer dans l'eau plutôt que vouloir s'y noyer, lier ses mains à celles de l'italien non plus par désespoir mais par confiance. L'impression de sérénité qui envahit alors son esprit quand il leva les yeux vers le ciel nocturne fut la plus agréable de toutes, et dans un sourire il murmura :

\- Le soleil sera là demain… On est tous là pour le faire lever… Et toi aussi, tu te lèveras demain… Parce que moi, mine de rien, je crois en toi.

* * *

 _ **Notes de fin de texte :**_

 *** :** ** _Impression soleil couchant_** **est un titre qui fait évidemment référence à** ** _Impression soleil levant_** **, le célèbre tableau de Claude Monet peint en 1872 il me semble, que les historiens et critiques de l'art désignent comme étant l'œuvre manifeste du mouvement impressionniste.**


End file.
